


A Picture's Worth a Thousand Lightyears

by shadow_lover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Extra Treat, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Light Bondage, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/pseuds/shadow_lover
Summary: Shiro, Keith, and Curtis text three very different photos to each other.





	A Picture's Worth a Thousand Lightyears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day, SaraJaye! Thanks for requesting these guys, and I hope you enjoy :)

Long-distance relationships aren’t easy. Measure the distance in light years instead of miles, and it gets even harder. Transportation, obligations, communication. It’s Shiro’s first real vacation in months, and he’s walking along a paradise of a beach, on the shores of a planet whose name he can’t pronounce. Glittering violet sky above, crystalline sand soft between his toes, and best of all, his extremely handsome husband’s hand in his.

It would be absolutely perfect, except their boyfriend is missing.

Curtis squeezes his hand. “We should come back here someday with Keith,” he says, as if reading Shiro’s mind.

Shiro grins. “Yeah. You think he’d like a picture?”

Curtis makes him turn around, so the lighting’s better and they’ve got the expanse of deep blue-violet ocean behind them. Shiro holds the phone up with his right arm—unexpected bonus, the floating arm gets the _best_ angles—and pulls Curtis in with his left. He smiles, and right when he’s taking it, Curtis swoops down to kiss his cheek.

“We can take another,” Curtis offers, when Shiro shows him the blurry photo. But they’re smiling, and laughing, and that’s as them as it gets.

“No, this is perfect,” Shiro says. He sends it to Keith, relying on who knows how many alien satellites to bounce the message from one galaxy to the next and the next and the next, with the caption: _Wish you were here_ 💖

* * *

Keith visits the Atlas whenever his Blade of Marmora duties allow it, which is rarely. Of course, this time his visit coincides with Curtis’s shore leave, so Curtis is back on Earth visiting his family. But time with one boyfriend is better than none, and it’s hard to be sad when he’s cuddled up in Shiro’s quarters for the universe’s clingiest movie night. Shiro’s couch is plenty big enough for two; nevertheless, somehow Keith ended up in front of Shiro, back pressed against his chest, firmly encased in his strong arms.

Not something he’s about to complain about.

He blinks, and realizes he’s missed the past five minutes of the movie. Fuck, he’s tired. He shifts a bit in Shiro’s lap and asks, “Hey, do you want to move to bed?”

Shiro doesn’t answer.

“Shiro?” he tries, and again gets no answer. 

By the heaviness of his breath against Keith’s neck, Shiro’s fallen asleep.

Keith leans back and sighs. He doesn’t have the heart to wake Shiro up, and there’s no way he’s escaping Shiro’s bionic clutches. The prosthetic is _heavy_. All he can do is pause the movie, cuddle closer, and relax in Shiro’s sleepy embrace.

The room is dark, and Shiro’s body is warm behind him. He feels comfortable, safe. It’s almost perfect, except he knows it would be even warmer with three of them.

His phone lights up on the couch next to him, and he manages to twist in Shiro’s grasp enough to grab it. The message is from Curtis, to both of them: _How’s movie night?_

Keith grins. Starts to text back, then reconsiders, and switches apps. The angle’s bad and the lighting’s worse, but he manages to capture exactly what he wants to show: Shiro’s head tipped forward against Keith’s, eyes shut, mouth slack and open. Keith’s in the picture too, and he wasn’t trying to smile, but the corners of his lips turn up anyway.

He sends the picture. Hesitates, then types this too: _wish you were here_

* * *

It’s a rare day back on Earth, in the secluded, quiet home he owns with Shiro. The sun shines bright through the wide windows, and Curtis chews his lip in concentration as he works a second finger into Keith. Keith shudders so pretty, he can’t resist adding a third right away to push him even closer to the edge.

“Fuck,” Keith gasps into the mattress. “That’s—”

“Too fast?” Curtis asks, casually hooking his fingers deeper. “I can slow down.”

Keith whimpers, and pushes back against Curtis’s hand. He’s on his knees on his boyfriends’ king-sized bed, ass in the air, face and chest flat against the mattress. His hands flex, pulling against the silk tie binding them behind his back.

Keith had suggested handcuffs, but Curtis thought Shiro’s tie looked hotter around Keith’s wrists.

“Fuck me,” Keith breathes, eyes glassy with need. 

Curtis is only too happy to comply, but first, he has another idea. He leans over Keith, savoring the slide of skin on skin, and says right in his ear, “We’ll get around to that. How about we show Shiro what he’s missing?”

Keith’s breath hitches. “Sure,” he says. It’s what he always says when he wants something so bad he can’t admit enthusiasm. He blinks into some semblance of coherence and adds, “No faces.”

“You got it,” Curtis answers. His fingers slide wetly out of Keith, and he leaves him only as long as it takes to fish his phone from his abandoned jeans. He returns to the bed, where Keith remains bent over, perfectly still.

Curtis kneels behind him and pulls him up by the arm, so Keith’s back and arms press flush against his back. Then he gently wraps his hand around Keith’s head and pulls it to the side, obscuring Keith’s face with his hand even as he reveals the line of bitemarks down his pale neck.

The photo shows Keith from the chest up, gleaming with sweat, hair a mess, neck mottled with bruises. Only the sharp line of his jaw visible at the top of his frame, and only Curtis’s shoulder behind him and forearm in front of him. Keith gives his approval, then sets to kissing Curtis’s collarbone while Curtis sends the photo to Shiro.

 _Wish you were here_ 😘😘😘

Then he pushes Keith back onto the bed to continue where they left off.

Only moments later, an exasperated voice interrupts. “Seriously, guys, starting without me?” Shiro stands at the doorway, phone in hand. “I said I’d be right up!”

“You were,” Keith starts, but his voice breaks off in another moan as Curtis starts fingering him again.

“Taking too long,” Curtis finishes for him, and gives his husband a sunny smile. “Get over here.”

Shiro gets over there. And long-distance relationships might not be easy, but sometimes, they’re absolutely perfect.


End file.
